


February BVDN: Chocolate

by musicofthespheres



Series: Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Dark, Drabbles, F/M, Milk, Semi-sweet, prompts, silky smooth, velvety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres





	1. Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchii_usa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchii_usa/gifts).



“The trail of candy hearts is a nice touch,” Vegeta murmurs as he suckles on Bulma’s neck. “I’m sensing a theme to this evening.”   
“Mmm, what gives you that idea?” Bulma chuckles, reaching into his boxers to free his erection. She nips at his ear and flicks her tongue against the sensitive spot behind it, causing Vegeta to growl.   
“The whipped cream and chocolate sauce were major clues,” he mumbles against her creamy skin. “Unless you’re feeling a little peckish.”   
“Maybe I am,” Bulma says, pushing Vegeta onto his back and straddling his hips. She strokes his cock with her cunt a few times, just to tease, before leaning over to grab the whipped cream. She pops off the cap and shakes it before winking at her lover. “This might get cold,” she warns before pressing the nozzle.   
Vegeta shivers as the whip covers first one nipple and then the other. “This is going to get messy, isn’t it,” he mutters. The annoyance in his tone is merely an act, of course.   
Bulma can tell because he’s keenly watching her every move as she then pours a generous amount of chocolate drizzle down his torso.   
“In the best way possible,” Bulma replies, leaning down and dragging her tongue from the vee of his hips up to his ribcage, lapping up the sauce as she goes. She keeps eye contact the entire time and grins against his flesh as she feels his cock twitch beneath her. She pauses for a moment to suck a lovebite before continuing to the whipped cream.   
She flicks her tongue around one nipple and Vegeta moans and thrusts up against her.   
“Don’t you worry,” Bulma says soothingly, pressing one of the cinnamon hearts to Vegeta’s lips. “We’ve got _all_ night.”


	2. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the spam of emails my subscribers are about to get with this fic. You guys are the best, though, and I love you. <3

Vegeta looms over Bulma as her delicate fingers work the wires inside the fifth and final training bot. “Would you hurry up?” he growls. “I haven’t got all day.”   
Bulma looks up at him sharply. “You do nothing _but_ train all day. I think you can take a break. Besides, if you don’t let me do this properly, it’ll just break faster next time.”   
Vegeta crosses his arms and huffs out an irritated breath. “Fine,” he mutters.   
Just then, the power to the gravity room goes out, throwing them into pitch darkness. “The fuck…?” Bulma says. She feels her way to the control panel, but none of the buttons she presses does any good. Especially because she can’t see a damn thing.   
Vegeta rolls his eyes and raises his ki to a warm glow. “There, that better?” he sighs.   
Bulma smiles gently. “Yes, thank you,” she says, leaning over to give her husband a peck on the cheek before returning to the problem.   
“The door won’t open without power. Looks like we’re stuck.” She turns to Vegeta and raises an eyebrow. “What a shame. I guess there’s nothing to do but have some fun.”   
Vegeta regards her carefully before allowing the side of his mouth to quirk up. “I guess that’s almost as good as training,” he agrees, advancing on his wife and pinning her to the console.  
“Almost better, I’d think,” Bulma retorts, before yelping as she feels Vegeta’s fingers run along her inner thigh toward her core.

In no time, their clothes are strewn about and they’re rolling around on the floor, and somewhere in the middle of their romantic entanglement, the lights flicker back on - but much to Bulma’s pleasure, Vegeta gives a fuck only to her.


	3. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a little goodie for my Black Coffee readers, but it's not canon to that series. Yet, anyway...

“Do you always let your customers into the cafe after close?” Bulma grins, wiggling out of her panties and letting them drop to the floor under her skirt.  
“Only the ones I want to get into bed with,” Vegeta replies, hoisting her up against the wall.  
“And what would your customers think, knowing they’re drinking their lattes in the same place the owner of this cafe fucked his beautiful girlfriend?” she giggles.  
“I think,” Vegeta says, dipping his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth, “That they’d be jealous.”  
He wraps both arms around her ass and kicks open the door to his office, walking her inside and pressing her back against the door once he closes it. He pushes his cock against her already-wet entrance. “You got yourself ready for me.”  
“I couldn’t wait,” Bulma gasps as he presses just the tip inside of her. As Vegeta lowers her down his shaft, she wraps her legs around him and pulls him in the rest of the way.  
“Fuck,” he groans as he slides in to the hilt. “You’re so wet.”  
It’s been nearly a whole week since he’s had the opportunity to have her like this, and he knows he’s not going to last long.  
“Bulma,” he growls as his hips thrust with increasing speed against her warmth. “Fuck, I’m-”  
“Come for me,” she whispers in his ear as she approaches climax herself. It’s been a long time for her, too.  
Vegeta’s pace stutters as his orgasm racks his body. One hand slides down to grip Bulma’s ass firmly as she follows him over the edge. It takes all of his willpower not to let his weakened knees bring them both to the floor as her walls convulse and milk his cock for every last drop.


	4. Velvety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favourite of my prompt responses this month. <3

During their nights together, his voice takes on a softer quality. It soothes her; its deep, velvety tones utter phrases meant for her ears only. The rough edges of his demeanor melt away when she emerges from their ensuite wearing nothing but a neglige, the furrow in his brow smoothens when she sighs his name. 

She is his woman. She is delicate like a flower and fierce like a raging inferno. Her strength lies not in her hands but in her intelligence, her deft fingers searching his anatomy like she is searching for his very soul. 

Silly woman, does she not know he bared it to her long ago? 

Her breathy sighs are music to his ears, he plays her body like the exquisite ivory keys of a grand piano and her voice rings out for him when he touches upon that most delicate of chords. He caresses her skin as it curves this way and that, her body giving itself to him fully, and her mind following suit thereafter. 

It’s an exercise in patience and rhythm, and the rich tones of their symphony harmonize as they reach their crescendo, before softly dropping like petals to the fresh spring grass. 

Her name tumbles from his lips, a waterfall bubbling forth from a spring. _Bulma._

His name is repeated in kind, taking on an air of awe and wonder as she sighs.  
_Vegeta._

The soft velour of her skin presses against his as she falls asleep in his arms, their satisfaction holding them close together in their lover’s embrace.


	5. Semi-sweet

“Go ‘way,” Bulma grumbles as Vegeta’s hand snakes up her shirt to grab a boob. “I’m busy.”   
“No,” Vegeta replies, reaching his other hand up to grab the other one. He jiggles them and smirks as they wobble back and forth.   
Ever since she had let him into her room that night all those weeks ago, he had taken every opportunity he could to touch her inappropriately and in inappropriate places. It’s not _his_ fault his libido decided to go into overdrive. She must be releasing some sort of pheromones to make him act this way.   
Bulma sighs and puts down the wrench on her tool tray. “Again? Vegeta, we were at it for _three hours_ this morning. I need to work if you want a roof over your head while you train.”   
Vegeta wouldn’t describe his resulting pout as _petulant_ , not really. Displeased, impatient, vexed? Definitely.   
He’s a Prince, damn it. He should get what he wants, when he wants it. It has been a bitter learning experience to be told _no_.   
Bulma, for her part, turns it semi-sweet when she plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Not now, but later. I promise. I need to get this finished up so my dad can go over it.”   
“Fine,” Vegeta acquiesces after a moment. “I’ll hold you to that. And I’ll hold you to the wall, and your dresser, and-”   
“Go,” Bulma says, playfully pushing him away by the chest. “And when I see you later, you’d better not be wearing anything.”


	6. Silky Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something more in the works for this prompt. I couldn't leave well enough alone and accidentally created another AU which a certain somebody and I are developing into a full story (with art!) so stay tuned!

The Saiyan stood proudly before her, hands on his hips as his tail swished impatiently. “Well?” he questioned, unable to read the appraising look in her eyes. She’d like to keep it that way.   
She uncrossed her legs and stood, circling him and inspecting him from head to toe. “You’ll do,” she sighed.   
“Excuse me? I’ll do? Do you not know who I am?” Vegeta asked, indignant.   
Of course she knew. That’s why he fetched such a high price. The title of Prince alone had cost her nearly half of her budget on this purchase. The only reason he wasn’t going to cost her an arm and a leg was, as his dossier put it, his ‘untameable and flippant attitude toward his superiors.’   
She gripped his tail in her hand and he hissed and tried to pull away. Paying him no heed, she ran her fingers down its length to the very tip, surprised at its silky smooth texture. She had been expecting coarse, thick fur, like that of an ape. He shivered as she massaged the end of his tail between her thumb and forefinger before letting go.   
“Yes,” she said in response to his question. “You’ll do.” She turned to his handler, a mean-looking brute of a lizard-alien. “I’ll take him.”   
The alien nodded silently and handed Bulma the transfer documents on a tablet. Once she had entered her credentials and the transfer was approved, she turned to her new acquisition.   
“Follow me, Prince Vegeta. We have an appointment in my bedchamber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Mallie and all the ladies at this month's BVDN - it was my first time and you were all so good to me. I look forward to seeing you all next month!
> 
> You can also find these prompts individually on my writing tumblr, [thevegetabriefs](http://thevegetabriefs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
